A Phantom April Fool's Day
by Danielle the Hanyo
Summary: Danny plays some pranks with a little ghostly aid every now and then. Mostly Danny playing them though.
1. Victim: Jazz

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I wish it was mine! *Looks around for Desiree* Darn! I still don't own it... T.T

**A Phantom April Fool's Day**

Danny had been preparing for this day, he had stayed up all night so he would be able to invisably watch his parents lay their traps. When morning came he was already downstairs at the table eating his nontoxic-nonectoplasmic-safe cereal. Waiting... listening...

Danny had been intent on not being one of his parents victims with their crafty pranks this April Fool's Day. Right after they had gone to bed he set up his own traps, starting with Jazz's, then working his way down the list. He knew that every morning Jazz would only be half awake until after her morning shower. A side-effect of her late night studying. In his opinion, she was the perfect first victim.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jazz's point of view**

Stumbling out of bed Jazz grapped her bath robe and the day's wardrobe as she made her way to the shower. As she undressed she tried to remember what day it was, when she was finished she threw her pajamas in the hamper and went into the shower and turned the water on...

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Danny's point of view**

AHHHHHHH!

Smirking now, Danny took one last bite of his cereal.

_'She's definately awake now.'_

Danny had turned the hot water heater off hours ago and had even used his cyrokinetic ability over ice to make the water even colder.

_'One down, plenty more to go.'_ Danny thought as he put his bowl in the sink and transformed into Phantom before going invisible and flying up to his parent's room.

Looking at the two who were now awake to some degree thanks to Jazz's scream, Danny was think about how he could get back at them from past years pranks dating back as far as he remembered. After a moment Danny gave up and flew off to see how his next poor unsuspecting victim would greet both his prank and the day.

_**To be continued...**_

**AN: I will hold my second chapter hostage until I get at least 10 reviews of any kind and a little inspiration. Also if you would like to throw any ideas in the mix please tell me, I will more than happily add them to the story if I feel I can write them. My first attempt at a chapter story.**

**Sorry it is short like me...**


	2. Victim: Tucker

**Ok, thats it. I have to publish another chapter now! I changed my mind about holding parts of my story hostage! ^.^ I will now update as much as I can and whenever I have another chapter. Please note the line.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Victim: Tucker**

Danny hovered invisably over one of his best friends with the camera turned on. Danny had removed all of the electronics from the home just about save for the ones that would be missed the most by Tucker's parents, mainly the tv and the dinosaur of a family computer. When Danny saw that old thing he couldn't help but wonder why that was still there. He figured Tucker would have updated it or gotten a new one before he let _anyone_ so much as even touch something that old and outdated. Maybe that was why Tucker had so many high tech computers in his own room...

Once the electronics had been hidden Danny laid a few styrofoam replicas of PDA's, and even a plasic display for a laptop that some store had decided to get rid of_.(AN: I hate cutting into stories so, pretend that the laptop replica looks like Tuckers real laptop.)_ Now all that was left to happen was for Tucker to just wake up. Right on cue the alarm clock on Tucker's nightstand went off and woke up everybody's favorite sleeping techno geek.

"Stupid alarm..." Tucker muttered as he began flailing his arm around to try and turn off the alarm.

Stretching his arm out far enough Tucker finally managed to hit the snooze button. With a groan Tucker sat up and put his glasses on then open the drawer on his nightstand to pull out the (now hidden) PDA he had named Alison.

"What the! MY BABY! ALISON!"

It tokk almost all of Danny's self control not to burst out laughing from just the look on Tucker's face as he began to search for Sarah his other PDA, Jesse his laptop, Jessica his PC, and Angelica his third PDA, along with countless other techno gizmos some of which Danny had no idea what they were or did.

"MOM! DAD! MY PRECIOUS BABIES ARE GONE!"

"Calm down Tucker you probably just left them somewhere else, in fact I think I saw one of your PDAs on the table in the dining room." Mrs. Foley said absentmindedly as she walked down the hall still dressed in her pajamas.

With a barely concealed gigle from Danny Tucker flew out of the room with a speed that would have made their PE teacher Ms. Tetslaff proud. Danny then proceeded to phase down into the dining room and watch as Tucker came thundering down the stairs and grabbed the PDA just to have it snap in two.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p>It had been ahout half an hour later when Tucker finally realized who could have actually found all of his hidden tech. Before he had realized who it had been though Danny had been about ready to burst from the pure hilarity of eadch and every moment that Tucker would find another of his precious technology only to find out it was fake. The laptop had been to Danny the best one the first PDA came in second.<p>

Once Tucker realized who had done it he imediately formed a plan. Danny by now in shreds from holding his laughter so long didn't pay much attention and so when Tucker left the room only to come back with both hands behind his back Danny didn't realize that that was when he should have made his escape.

"Alright Danny I know it was you so come out already." Tucker said looking around.

Danny giggling uncontrollably turned the camera off and then fell to the ground becoming visable and laughing so hard he was crying. Then in a flash a bright blue light filled his eye sight and he was sucked into a fenton thermos.

"WHERE ARE THEY YOU KIDNAPPER!" was all Danny could vaguely hear through the metal casing of the thermos. Then all of a sudden the entire confinement started to shake as if an earthquake had hit and it was really beginning to make Danny nausious.

~~~Outside the thermos...

Tucker was shaking the thermos up as hard as he could when he decided to offer Danny a deal. Danny's freedom for his electronics. After explaining the terms to Danny through the metal siding and a few no's from Danny (and Tucker shaking the thermos again), the two eventually came to the agreement that Danny would return the tech back to our beloved techno-less techno geek on the condition that Tucker would release him first.

Once the gadgets were returned Danny tried to fly away as soon as possible when Tucker pulled out the ecto-lipstick and shot him in the butt which in turn earned a yelp from Danny and laughter from our now happy geek.

_'Next person: Sam' _Danny thought with a grin. Now this was going to be funny, if it didn't kill him first...

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter<strong>

**The wonderful line!**

**Ok, so what do you think?**

**Also, anybody have ideas for Sam's prank?**

**Thank you for reading now could you please press that lonely neglected little button down there.**

**-Danielle out ^.^**


	3. Victim: Sam

**Ok, I'm sorry about the whole not updating in a while thing but I had summer school for a missing credit I needed for failing math. Once I was out of summer school the whole family had to spend the last two free weeks of summer on a business trip and then as you all know we **_**children**_** had to all back to the penitentiary of our designation.**

**Anyways, to make up for not updating in such a LONG TIME I even came up with a short story in my 4th block english 11. I shall call it Sugar Rush or maybe Sugar High... Sugar Rush?... Sugar High?... Rush... High... I don't know.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. But I will one day...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sam<strong>_

Sam was usually late at getting up thanks to the whole goth thing. Danny was relieved to find that today had been one of the times that she had waited to get up at noon rather than at 10 like the usual. So when he floated up into the corner of her room Sam was still fast asleep.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP'

Sam's alarm started going off within a minute of invisibilty making Danny give a quiet sigh of relief that he had made it in time to see her reaction. Silently turning the camcorder on he aimed it at her face and pressed the record button. Danny couldn't help but flinch when he saw Sam pull out a wrist ray, Fenton thermos, and a spare Jack-O-Nine tails from under her pillow. Sam, unlike Tucker and Jazz, had been prepared for today. Nonetheless, he grinned in anticipation for what was to come. She had no idea what all he had done, and was only truly prepared if he should give away his hiding spot. Which as clueless as he can be, he was not dumb enough to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Sam's point of view<strong>

From the moment I opened my eyes I immediately recognized where I was by only 2 words. Pink Hell. Mother was going to die, that much I was sure of. I was just about to scream for her when I remembered what day it was and why I had all the ghost hunting equipment in the first place. 'Danny!' So mom won't die today but Danny will. The rest of the way that is.

Jumping out of bed I stomped my way over to my now _Pink_ bathroom to take a shower. After my shower I would so definately be hunting Danny down.

'_Pink_ towels, _Pink_ soap, _Pink_ shower curtain, _Pink Pink Pink_!'

After my horrible experience in the torture chamber that I used to love to relax in I walked back into my room wearing a _Pink Frilly _house coat and then went to my closet to put on something black only to find to my horror that the only thing left in the whole closet was a _Bright, Sparkly, Pink, Frilly _dress on a hanger. It looked like I had to either wear the stupid dress or wear my birthday suit if you know what I mean. After a long mental debate (Yes I debated going around naked rather than wear the dress.) I snatched the dress off the hanger and stomped back to the bathroom and put the abomination on. 'At least I can still wear my combat boots'

"AHHH!" Looking where my boots had been I saw only a pair of _Pink_ dolly shoes with the bow on top and all. They looked like something my mother had wanted me to wear sometime. 'Come to think of it, all of of this stuff seems familiar even this awful dress. The attic! So thats how he got all of this stuff. I bet he put all of my stuff in the attic!'

"Samantha dear are you..." I was just about to turn around and run up to get my stuff back when I saw my mom and dad in the doorway of my room. 'Oh No!' I watched as their faces shifted from worry to having a look of pride and approval on them.

"Sammy dear," my mother started as she walked up to me. " I am so proud of you for finally seeing the error of your ways! Now let me help you with your make-up and hair." As she had been finishing her sentence she started dragging me back to my bathroom.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Danny's point of view<strong>

Danny watched as Mrs. Manson quite literally dragged Sam to the bathroom to put make-up on her. Mrs. Manson was beaming as she finally entered the bathroom while Sam had a look of pure desperation on her face as she repeatedly screamed no and gripped the doorframe with both hands as her mother was now pulling her in by the ankles. Eventually Sam lost her grip and managed to scream out one final no before being pulled in all the way and the door abrutely slammed shut.

After waiting for Mr. Manson to leave the room Danny fell to the floor laughing and turned off the camera before practically dying (the other half of him anyways) of laughter.

After a few more minutes Danny decided to leave for his next vict-ah-friend who he had planned to prank.

'Next stop Valerie's. Here I come Val!'

**End of Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>** I am once again going to apologize for this taking so long although despite everything I said at the top I really have no excuse seeing as how I had taken my laptop with me along with my notebook that I use to write some of these stories in while I am in class.**


	4. Victim: Valerie

_**AN:**__** Ok, Sorry it took me this long to update but I haven't really been here for a while. Well, not in my body at least. That make any sense? I spaced out for several weeks and went through the whole thing in a daze is about the only way to put it. Don't worry. I do that often for a month or two at a time. No idea why, I was told it has something to do with depression. Anyways, on with the story!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Valerie<strong>_

* * *

><p>Valerie was walking home from work after being called there for the night shift to work the register at the Nasty Burger. After seven grueling hours at work and three hours before work on ghost patrol she was so exhausted that her finely tuned hunter skills (and her damaged ghost detector) failed to warn her that she was being watched by an invisible audience of one.<p>

Deciding that she could afford a moment to take a quick break she stopped at a bench while passing the park and unbeknownst to her, fell asleep. When she woke up it was because someone was shrieking loudly but being as how her ghost scanner said there wasn't a ghost nearby, she thought nothing of it. When she looked at her watch and saw she had only been out an hour and continued on her way. All the way home people kept giving her weird glances and most avoided her and while this normally would have bothered her she was still so tired that she thought nothing of it.

Dragging her feet up the steps of the apartment building, Valerie rang the doorbell to the main entrance way and after being let in by the attendant, who also looked at her funny until she growled at him, pressed onward towards the elevator. After pressing the button for her floor, Valerie leaned up against the wall of the elevator comforted by knowing that in a few short minutes she would be sound asleep in her bed.

As the doors opened Valerie wondered absently where all the welcome mats outside the doors had gone. When she opened the door to her and her father's apartment though, well, lets just say the mats were soon the last thing on her mind.

* * *

><p><em>Danny<em>

Danny had pressed the record button back when Valerie had gotten on the elevator and was slightly disappointed when he got no reaction from the missing doormats but shrugged it off knowing that there was no way she could simply overlook what he had done to the apartment. Boy, was she going to flip. Danny tried not to laugh as he followed her down the hall and zoomed in on her face as she opened the door.

* * *

><p><em>Valerie<em>

'ROBBED! We've been robbed!' Valerie thought to herself in a rage as she spun around what had been the living room but now was as bare as a jock's homework/notes notebook. Everything was gone. Dashing into her father's room Valerie let out a loud screech when she saw that it, like the living room, was completely bare. Suddenly a thought hit her and she rushed into her room to check on her ghost hunting equipment and as she barreled into her room she noticed that the weapons rack was gone just like the bed and everything else in the house. "If I didn't know any better I would say that we never lived here." Valerie said before adding "Dad is going to be ticked."

"Now why would I be ticked Val?" came her father's voice from behind her.

Spinning around to tell him the obvious; that they had been robbed, Valerie didn't see anyone.

"Down here Angel." her father said

Looking down Valerie saw nothing. Then for some strange reason looked up... and there was her father. On the ceiling! She looked around him at the ceiling and there was her weapons still on their rack and her bed still nicely tucked from this morning. It looked as if the whole house was turned upside down.

"Dad, what are you doing on the ceiling?" Valerie asked

Of all the answers that she had anticipated this was definitely not one of them.

"I'm on the ceiling?" her father mused while raising an eyebrow "Sweety, _your _the one on the ceiling!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Honey, if I was the one on the ceiling then the ceiling fan would be down here too."

"What do you mean the ceiling fan-" looking around at her feet Valerie noticed for the first time that her ceiling fan was in the middle of the room on the floor just a few feet from her. 'How did I miss that?'She thought

"Ok," She started "Say that I am on the ceiling, how would I have gotten up here and gravity not effect me?"

At this her father paled before stuttering a second and getting his sentence out. "You don't know?" He said now quit pale ans tarted to reach for a mirror before turning it up to her so she could see. When she peered into the silvery truthful depths what met her was a green face that looked almost identical to her own and it would have been had the skin been mocha colored and not green.

"IMMA GHOST!" Valerie screamed before starting a panic attack and letting out one last loud shriek before passing out but as the darkness surrounded her and she fell to the floor she could have sworn she heard laughter.

* * *

><p>Danny fell to the floor not far from where Valerie was lying and Danielle soon followed after along with Amorpho and none of the three were able to contain there laughter but jumping up quickly they began arranging the house back to the way it was while Amorpho shifted back from Mr. Grey's form and to his normal form. Danielle wiped the green make-up that she had gotten from a Halloween kit off of Valerie's face and arms and the rest of the exposed skin and her and Danny both picked her up and put her in her bed before helping to reattach the ceiling fan. All in all, it took them ten minutes to put everything back and they all turned invisible at the last minute and Danny pressed the record button again just as Mr. Grey walked in.<p>

The unsuspecting Mr. Grey walked into his daughter's room and was about to bend down and kiss her forehead when she woke up and she (now aware that it was a prank by a ghost) attacked her dad in a frenzy figuring he was the ghost. The two were fighting it out when Valerie grabbed an ecto gun and pointed it at her father and Mr. Grey, not knowing that it wouldn't shoot at humans ducked. When Valerie cornered him she pointed the gun but it wouldn't fire and so for the first time she used her brain and picked up her ghost scanner. By now the trio who had orchestrated the prank were outside the apartment and a far enough distance to get away while still recording.

Looking at the scanner, which said there was no ghost in the room, Valerie looked back up to her father who was still trembling in the corner either from his fight with his daughter or because of the fear of the massive gun she had pointed at his heart. Lowering the gun, Valerie muttered it must have been a dream before dropping the gun and going back to bed. Mr. Grey, not knowing all that had happened thought to himself 'If she didn't want me to kiss her goodnight she could have just said so. But this is agreat reason why she should never handle guns again. I tell her in the morning when she's back in the right state of mind.' He hurried out of the room in the quietest manner possible before foregoing dinner and going to bed himself.

Meanwhile, in the distance three ghosts were on the top of a nearby building rewatching the whole thing. While they hadn't planned the fight that took place, they were still somewhat impressed with their work. Bidding each other goodnight, Danielle and Amorpho both asked Danny for copies of their own to which he agreed. As the three all went to their seperate destinations the sun had reached mid point signalling that the day was half over and Danny stopped at home to get some lunch.


End file.
